Harry Potter and Death's Revenge: The Stone
by LightProud
Summary: The Final Battle against Voldemort went wrong. The Hallows refused to fight against each other so Death sends Her Master back in time to change what happened. Pathetic summary. Rated T for now may change later on.
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter **

**and **

**Death's Revenge: **

**The Stone**

_**Written **_

_**by **_

_**LightProud**_

_Disclaimer: I do this for fun and in NO WAY do I take any profit for this work, as these masterful books belong to J.K Rowling. Will be using some of books 1 through 7._

** Prologue**

Before the time of the Hogwart's Founders were three brothers, their names Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus Peverell.

"There were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across.. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure.

And Death spoke to them. She was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travellers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. She pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade her.

So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother.

Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead.

And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And death, most unwillingly, handed over her own Cloak of Invisibility.

Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination.

The first brother travelled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death herself, and of how it made him invincible.

That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat.

And so Death took the first brother for her own.

Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him.

Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her.

And so Death took the second brother for her own.

But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with her gladly, and, equals, they departed this life."

So at the end of Ignotus' life there was no-one seemingly left to truly master the Gifts given by Death. Or is that the true story? But as people know things get left behind in time. Now Death wants to give her true Master the chance to redeem himself. Will he be able to do it?


	2. Chapter 1: The Flaw in the Plan

**Harry Potter **

**and **

**Death's Revenge: **

**The Stone**

_**Written **_

_**by **_

_**LightProud**_

_Disclaimer: I do this for fun and in NO WAY do I take any profit for this work, as these masterful books belong to J.K Rowling. Will be using some of books 1 through 7._

AN 1: Chapter 1 takes place partway through chapter 36 _The Flaw in the Plan_ from _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.

AN 2: In my version Harry DIDN'T lose the Resurrection Stone in the Forest. He placed it with his Cloak and wand which he put safely away under his robes.

AN 3: Also Neville didn't manage to kill Nagini with the Sword of Gryffindor the snake was to fast and managed to kill Neville. Luckily Harry managed to pick it up underneath the Cloak and then proceeded to kill Nagini with it.

AN 4: Harry and Ginny got back together at Bill and Fleurs' wedding when Harry realised what an idiot he was for dumping her.

_**Chapter 1: The Flaw in the Plan**_

After seeing the fall of Bellatrix Lestrange at the hands of Molly Weasley the Dark Lord sent a wave of pure power at Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Horace Slughorn. Upon seeing the three combatants flailing in the air Harry while still under the Cloak of Invisibility cast his strongest shield charm to protect the Weasley matriarch from Tom's Killing Curse with the charm cast Harry took of the Hallow to hear shock, cheers and screams on all sides of the Great Hall. Seeing the look on the two mortal enemies the crowd was afraid it was then when the final duel started as they both started to circle the other.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help," Harry said loudly, in the total silence his voice carried like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me." Voldemort hissed "Potter doesn't mean that," he said, his red eyes wide. "That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter? "Nobody" Harry said simply. "There is no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. _Neither Can Live While The Other Survives _and one of us is about to leave for good..."

"One of us" jeered Voldemort his whole body taut and his red eyes stared, a snake that was about to strike. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?" "Accident was it, when my mother died to save me?" asked Harry. They were still moving sideways, both of them, in that perfect circle, maintaining the same distance from each other, and for Harry no face existed but Voldemort's. "Accident that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"

"_Accidents!_" screamed Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and was frozen as if petrified, and of the hundreds in the Hall, none seemed to breathe but they two. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and snivelled behind the skirts of greater men and women and permitted me to kill them for you!" "You won't be killing anyone else tonight," said Harry as they circled, and stared into each other's eyes, green into red. "You won't be able to kill any of them, ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you hurting these people -"

"But you did not!" "- I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of your spells are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?" "_You Dare_ -" "Yes I dare," said Harry "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"

Voldemort did not speak, but prowled in a circle, and Harry knew that he kept him temporarily mesmerised and at bay, held by the faintest possibility that Harry might indeed know a final secret... "Is it love again?" said Voldemort, his snake's face jeering, "Dumbledore's favourite solution, _love_, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork? _Love_, which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter – and nobody seems to love you enough to run out in front of my curse. So what will stop you from dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing" said Harry, and still they circled each other, wrapped in each other, held apart by nothing but the last secret. "if it is not love that will save you this time," said Voldemort, "you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?" "I believe both" said Harry, and he saw shock flit across the snake-like face, though it was instantly dispelled; Voldemort began to laugh, and the sound was more frightening than his screams; humourless and insane, it echoed around the silent Hall.

"You think _you_ know more magic than I do? He said. "Than _I, _than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?" "Oh he dreamed of it," said Harry, "but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done." "You mean he was weak!" screamed Voldemort, "too weak to dare, too weak to tale what might have been his, what will be mine!" "No, he was cleverer than you," said Harry, "a better wizard, a better man."

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!" "You thought you did," said Harry, "but you was wrong." For the first time, the watching crowd stirred as the hundreds of people around the walls drew breath as one. "_Dumbledore is dead!_" Voldemort hurled the words at Harry as though they would cause him unendurable pain."His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!" "Yes Dumbledore is dead," said Harry calmly, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."

"What childish dream is this?" said Voldemort, but still, he did not strike, and his red eyes did not waver from Harry's. "Severus Snape wasn't yours," said Harry. "Snape was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realised it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?" Voldemort did not answer. They continued to circle each other like wolves about to tear each other apart. "Snape's Patronus was a doe," said Harry, "the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly his whole life, from the time when they were children. You should of realised," he said as he saw Voldemort's nostrils flare, "he asked you to spare her didn't he?" "He desired her, that was all," sneered Voldemort, "but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood worthier of him -"

"Of course he told you that," said Harry, "but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!" "It matters not!" shrieked Voldemort, who had followed every word with rapt attention, but now let out a cackle of mad laughter. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they put in my pat! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great _love_! Oh but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand!"

"Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy - I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong young, Harry Potter!" "Yeah it did," said Harry, "You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done … think, and try for some remorse, Riddle ..." "What is this?" Of all the things Harry had said to him, beyond any revelation or taunt, nothing had shocked Voldemort like this. Harry saw his pupils contract to thin slits, saw the skin around the eyes whiten.

"It's your one last chance," said Harry, "It's all you've got left … I've seen what you'll be otherwise … be a man … try … try for some remorse …" "You dare-" said Voldemort again. " Yes I dare," said Harry "because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle." Voldemort's hand was trembling on the Elder Wand and Harry gripped Draco's very tightly. The moment, he knew, was seconds away. "That wand still isn't working properly for you, because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed -" "Aren't you listening? _Snape never beat Dumbledore_! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the wand's last true master1 if all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!" But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand! Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from it's last master's tomb! I removed it against it's last master's wishes! It's power is mine!"

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? _The wand chooses the wizard_ … the Elder Wand recognised a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realising exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him it's allegiance ..."

Voldemort's chest rose and fell rapidly, and Harry could feel the curse coming, feel it building inside the wand pointed at his face. "The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy" at that announcement everyone but the two enemies still circling each other, found Draco Malfoy with his mouth hanging open, shocked that he had controlled the most power fullest wand without ever realising it and now knowing along with Ron and Hermione what was going to happen.

Meanwhile while everyone was staring at Draco there was a look of blank shock that showed in Voldemort's face for a moment, but then it was gone. "But what does it matter?" he said softly, "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: we duel on skill alone … and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy. "But your too late," said Harry "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him." At that Harry twitched the hawthorn wand, and he felt the eyes of everyone in the Hall move from Draco to to the wand in Harry's hand.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know it's last master was Disarmed? Because if it does … I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

A red-gold burst of dawn light burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them, as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek as he, too, yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand:

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The bang was like a cannon-blast and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead centre of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw the Elder Wand fly from Voldemort's hand and with his skills of the youngest Hogwart's seeker in a century grabbed it. That was when Voldemort gave a high pitched shriek, the flames that marked the collision of their two spells had hit Voldemort in the chest totally obliterating him. It was then that Harry started to panic as the flames that had just killed Voldemort started spreading out left and right killing everybody in the Hall until Harry could see the face of his now resigned girlfriend Ginny Weasley, all Harry had time to do was shout "_Ginny_!" before she too was consumed by the flames dying without a scream, it was then the flames turned back to the centre of the Great Hall and where Harry was standing.

This time seeing the all consuming flame was coming for him all Harry could do, was say "I'm coming Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus. I'll be there real soon Ginny. I'm sorry" before it all went dark. When Harry opened his eyes he expected to possibly see white clouds. With his parent's saying how proud they were and how much they love him and seeing Ginny saying how much she loved him. What he didn't expect to see was King's Cross Station again. "I can't believe I'm back here again. I did what I set out to do I killed Voldemort -" _"Actually you didn't my friend. The power of the Hallows killed HIM. __But y__ou should never of let him get the wand."_ replied a strange feminine voice "Who said that?" asked Harry who was now certifiably scared. _"I am the transporter of souls, well that is my official title. The only problem is 'NO-ONE' calls me that and it does get depressing when no one appreciates all your hard work. You though Mr Potter can call me what everyone else does" _"And what is that?" asked an unafraid Harry _"You can call me DEATH!"_


End file.
